The long term objective of this project is to prevent or attempt to reduce the incidence of cholera where people must depend on natural ground water especially under the abnormal circumstances such as after flooding or post natural disaster situations. A simple filtration method developed and optimized in the laboratory will be evaluated in the field to demonstrate the effciacy in reducing the number of V. cholerae cells in household water in Matlab, Bangladesh. Sari cloth, worn by most women in the villages in Bangladesh was used as a filter and will be to used to remove V. cholerae associated plankton and particles present in surface water. This device is expected to be the most convenient for the villagers without economic, social and cultural impediments.